Deadly Game
by TartanFly
Summary: AU, PWP. Hunter!Tony and Vampire!Loki, nothing but a blowjob and a jerk-off.


**A/N: This is a birthday gift for a friend of mine, basically to soften the blow of turning twenty. XD Love you Eve! 3**

* * *

This was not good. Tony was a _hunter_ for God's sake, and every natural instinct told him that this was wrong. But at the same time it was wonderful. It was that cookie you sneaked from the jar when your mommy wasn't looking, it was the forbidden apple in the Garden of Eden, tasting all the sweeter because he _shouldn't_ be able to have it, _shouldn't _want to have it. And yet he did and it was so, so wrong.

Tony felt those hands knot around his mussed curls, those hot, soft lips pressed against his and tasting the almost rotten-copper of his breath. No matter how many times he looked at him and thought _'monster_,_'_ Loki was appealing and arousing to him, and more than willing to use it against his supposed enemy. Tony reached his tongue inside his mouth, flicking it against a sharp white fang. There was a sting and he tasted blood. Loki did as well, running the tip of that muscle across the length of Tony's own, pressing hard enough to return the pulsating pain, and it was all Tony could do not to lose himself right there. He'd never known his love for taking and giving short pains until he'd met this damned bloodsucker. And after that one night, no woman had been able to take him as high as he'd been.

Their kiss broke apart, the human gasping for breath, and slyly Loki prodded against the swelling of Tony's jeans with his knee.

"Oh, hello." he said, his gaze dropping downwards. Somehow, Loki talking to his erection made him blush. Thank god for darkness. Except that Loki had night vision and _Fuck my life_, he thought before the God slid down, leaning against the wall in order to put any space between them, and grabbed at his zipper with his teeth. Tony was partially excited to see the guy going down on him. Although Loki was rumored to have a skillful tongue in more than speech, the thought of a vampire with two inch fangs being anywhere near one of his few vulnerable areas made him nervous. "You look frightened, Stark."

"Why ever would I be?" he challenged, and before him in the blackness he heard a giggle somewhere between evil and aroused.

"I like it when my partners are a bit nervous."

"You got a kink I should know about?"

In the darkness Tony's eyes had adjusted only so that he could see the basic shapes of the room, yet somehow he knew Loki was grinning, even as he felt a slight tug on his pants and heard the zipper slide down slowly. His cock throbbed in anticipation. Tony's mind gave him a clear, well-lit image of those beautifully thin lips wrapped around him, and he bit back a moan. Somehow the damned creature heard it, and chuckled to himself as he slipped the button out through its loop. Loki's breath was hot against the exposed skin of his lower stomach. Tony felt those cool, long-fingered hands slide up his calves, his thighs; Loki hooked two long fingers into the waistband of the hunter's boxers, tugging them down agonizingly slow over his currently torturous arousal. His breath brushed across the sensitive skin, and Tony gasped and trembled. Despite the achingly chilled touch of the vampire's hands, every exhalation was quick and hot.

"How do you want me to do it?" he whispered, his voice barely a hiss. Tony could imagine those glinting fangs, piercing into the vein that ran through. He could kill him so easily, yet _he_was the one in control. And so he wound his fingers through Loki's long hair, feeling the swarthy strands curl around his grip as if they welcomed the abuse.

"Be sure to use your tongue." he growled.

Loki took his words to heart, and after kissing his head, took Tony completely in his mouth. His tongue brushed the underside of his shaft, flicking over the tip as he tilted his head back and forth in a steady, even rhythm. "Fuck!" he groaned. Tony locked his knees to keep from collapsing all over him, pressing his weight against the wall. His moans echoed around them in the small room, and he shamelessly thrust his hips against his mouth, feeling himself plunge deeper down the other man's throat. Loki purred, knowing damn well what it did to him. But Tony, even through the cloud of euphoria, wondered if this was having any effect on the man sucking him off. A curious prod with his boot proved it was, and Loki whimpered from the surprise attention. He could feel the man's legs close around his foot, humping his leg like a dog. With the skilled tongue, the vibrating muscles in his throat, and Loki's own muffled grunts, Tony soon fell completely undone, and with something akin to a guttural roar came down the man's throat. Loki released him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Without even appropriating himself Tony knelt in front Loki. Seeing in this darkness was easier, and he brushed a hand down the man's chest, feeling the purely instinctual breathing hitch. His chest remained still, no heartbeat throbbing the way his was. It was a sick reality Tony didn't want to think about, and so he quickly dropped his hands to the man's lap, easily undoing his buttons and dragging the zipper over the swelling in his crotch. How vampires got hard without pumping blood, Tony would never know.

Loki more then welcomed Tony as he gripped Loki's cock in his hand. Slowly he moved his hand up and down, the dragging lento causing Loki to moan and buck into his hand. The clouds drifted by, washing the room in the silvery blue light of the moon. He saw Loki arched against the wall, hands placed flat against the floor. His eyes were shut tightly, eyelashes casting dark shadows across his sharp cheek bones. The side of Tony's mouth hitched up in a smirk, and he leaned over the man, pressing against him to whisper into his ear.

"You need a mirror." he told him. "If you could even see how you look right now..." He attacked the soft skin behind his ear, brushing his lips and tongue across it, biting and worrying a hickey into the pale skin. "Who would have thought that the great Loki Laufeyson was such a slut?"

He squeezed particularly hard and gave a harsh jerk. Loki's hands twisted into the thin cotton of Tony's T-shirt. "You'll regret that remark." he managed between gasps, and that was when he sunk his fangs into Tony's throat.

It was not the first time Loki had bitten him during sex, but it was he first time Toy hadn't seen it coming, seen the way his fangs shot from his gums or the bloodlust and ecstasy mingling in his eyes. The taste of post-coital blood combined with his pleasure sent Loki tumbling over the edge, finally spilling over his and Tony's clothes. He released his death grip on Tony's throat, falling back against the wall with a hard thump. Blood dribbled from the corners of his mouth in two dark rivers. His throat moved as if he was still drinking. Tony sat back, one hand clapped to his two fresh wounds.

"How the hell am I going to explain this?" he asked after a long silence of calming his erratic breathing and staunching the flow of sticky sap from his throat. Loki laughed, and his famous tongue snaked out to lick from the track of blood on the side of his mouth. He shook his head, his gaze lowering to his flaccid dick, still uncovered.

"What is it you humans say? 'Honesty is the best policy.'"

"Shove it." Tony zipped and buttoned his pants, tucking his shirt inside the waistband. "One of these days, Loki, I won't be here for a jerk off." As if to emphasize this fact, as he tucked in his shirt he flashed the silver knife, tucked away in a sheath strapped to his ribcage. Loki only smiled at him, still laughing. It was always the way they parted, with a final threat and both of them bloodied somehow, whether it was their own or not never mattered. And so their dangerous game would continue, at least for now.


End file.
